


Фики по Робин Гуду ББС

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode: s02e06 For England...!, Episode: s03e11 The Enemy of My Enemy, M/M, Missing Scene, Somnophilia, one chapter - one fanfic, Гай и Робин на одной стороне, сборник фиков под одной шапкой, сошедший с ума персонаж, энца в пятом фике
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Навеяно тильбо

Гай откинул волосы с лица и покрепче ухватил меч, но Локсли перед ним уже не было.   
— Теряешь хватку, Гисборн, — услышал он насмешливое за спиной.  
Резко повернувшись, Гай успел заметить двигающийся силуэт Робина, пока волосы вновь не упали на глаза. Раздраженно мотнув головой, он огляделся вокруг. Робин стоял в нескольких шагах от него и не пытался обезоружить. "Ловушка", — понял Гай, не найдя смысла в действиях разбойника.  
— Совсем не интересно, — скучающе произнес Робин Гуд, опираясь на лук.  
С ревом, которому позавидовал бы сам принц Джон, Гай кинулся на Локсли, но тот просто отступил в сторону. Рыцарь пролетел мимо него, споткнулся о корень и растянулся на земле. Вздохнув, Робин протянул руку врагу, но тот лишь посмотрел исподлобья и помощи не принял.  
— Так продолжаться не может, — твердо сообщил защитник слабых и угнетенных. — Я отказываюсь с тобой драться, пока это, — и он указал на вновь упавшие на лицо Гисборна волосы, — тебе мешает.  
Гай шарахнулся в сторону, когда Робин сел перед ним и дотронулся до его волос. В следующую секунду он уже пропускал мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы.  
— Что ты... Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел Гай.  
— Не мотай головой, — невозмутимо ответил Робин.  
И затем разбойник стал плести ему косички. Гизборн в немом изумлении следил за движениями врага, но не пытался помешать. Через несколько минут все было готово, и Робин внес последний штрих — соединил на затылке тонкие косички и скрепил концы веревкой. Оглядев плоды своего труда, Робин явно остался доволен результатом.   
— А теперь продолжим, — сказал разбойник, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая штаны.  
— Не могу, — хмуро ответил Гай, дергая за косички. — Я опаздываю на встречу к Вэйзи.  
— Что ж, — вздохнул Робин, — тогда до следующего раза.  
Кивнув друг другу, противники разошлись в разные стороны.


	2. Заговорщики

Гай, затаившись в кустах, наблюдал за людьми Гуда. Они раздавали деньги в деревне, ничуть не скрываясь. Впрочем, им не от кого было прятаться, и о присутствии неподалеку помощника шерифа они не знали. Гай как раз прикидывал, как легко их было бы сейчас поймать, будь с ним несколько людей, когда между лопаток уперлось острие ножа, а над ухом раздался знакомый голос:  
— Так-так-так, что у нас тут? Неужели благородный сэр Гай Гисборн?  
— Сам догадался или кто подсказал?  
— Да вот смотрю себе по сторонам и вижу какой-то отблеск в кустах. «Неужели меч?» — думаю я. И каково было мое удивление, когда так и оказалось. В самом деле, тебе надо быть осторожнее, Гисборн.  
Гай обернулся и встретился взглядом с Робином. Тот широко улыбался и лучился самодовольством. В общем, как всегда.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — уже серьезнее спросил Гуд.  
— Пришел проверить, клюнул ли ты на приманку Вейзи.  
— Почти. Однако Джон оказался умнее этой собаки. Почему ты меня не предупредил? Могло бы погибнуть много людей.  
Гай вздохнул.  
— Да я сам не знал. Вейзи не обо всех своих планах мне рассказывает.  
— Думаешь, он что-то заподозрил?  
— Вряд ли. Иначе я бы давно висел на дыбе в подземелье.  
— Тебе бы пошли цепи, — усмехнулся Робин и помог ему подняться. — А теперь уходи, пока тебя кто-нибудь не заметил.  
— Встречаемся, как обычно?  
— Через неделю, да.  
Гай кивнул и отряхнул траву со штанов. Робин продолжал выжидающе на него смотреть, но Гай уже все ему сообщил.  
— Погоди, — Робин ухватил его за рукав и притянул к себе. — У тебя что-то в уголке рта.  
Не успел Гай смахнуть что бы там ни было у него на губах, как Робин его поцеловал. Обхватив худые плечи, он с жаром ответил на поцелуй.  
— Через неделю? — вновь спросил Робин, теперь уже с нетерпением в голосе.  
— Через неделю, — разочарованно подтвердил Гай.

Робин легко вскарабкался по стене и заглянул в окно спальни Гая. К его удивлению, на столе обнаружился канделябр с горящими свечами. Неужели Гай до сих пор не лег? Он забрался в комнату и подошел к кровати. Гай крепко спал и даже не пошевелился при его приближении. И он был без рубашки, как обычно, когда ждал Робина.  
Робин облизнул губы, сел на край постели и провел рукой по обнаженной спине, чертя одному ему известные узоры. Гай вздохнул, перевернулся, и его глазам предстала покрытая мурашками кожа и затвердевшие соски. Он не накрылся одеялом и теперь пожинал плоды своего неблагоразумия. Робин погладил его по груди, по животу, и вскоре так увлекся, что забыл, зачем пришел. Когда он начал развязывать на нем брэ, Гай наконец открыл глаза и потянулся.  
— Явился, — произнес он хриплым со сна голосом. — Я тебя ждал еще два дня назад.  
— А почему свечи оставил?  
— Привык к твоим опозданиям. Что тебя задержало на этот раз?  
Робин придвинулся ближе и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Гая. Однако через несколько секунд его сбросили на пол с возгласом отвращения. Гай вытер руку о простыни, и на белой ткани остались темные разводы.  
— От тебя несет, как от бродяги, — проворчал он, закутываясь в одеяло до подбородка.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится мой запах.  
— Твой, а не грязи, налипшей на одежду.  
— Так бы сразу и сказал, — хмыкнул Робин и начал быстро раздеваться.  
Гай следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Оставшись в одних брэ, Робин залез под одеяло и прижался к Гаю. Тот повел носом и поморщился.  
— Что на этот раз? — Робин даже не подумал отстраниться.  
— Когда ты мылся?  
— Оставляй здесь кадку с водой, — недовольно отозвался Робин.  
— Два дня назад она была, — буркнул Гай, уткнувшись носом в его шею и вдыхая крепкий запах пота.  
— Пришлось закончить одно дельце, но теперь я весь твой.  
— Не могу передать, как меня это радует, — ответил Гай и куснул Робина за плечо. — Что за дело?  
— Хм-м-м...  
— Дело, Робин, дело, — напомнил Гай, заглядывая в подернутые поволокой глаза.  
— Какой ты скучный! Расслабься и забудь о Вейзи и принце Джоне хотя бы на одну ночь.  
— Да вот только они вряд ли о нас забудут, — тихо заметил Гай, позволяя Робину накрыть его тело своим.

Позже они обсуждали захват обоза с золотом, предназначенным для короля, но идущий через Ноттингем. Вейзи велел Гаю встретить обоз на тракте перед Шервудом и сопроводить в замок. Робин был уверен, что шериф намерен забрать сокровища себе, и уговаривал Гая оставить обоз его банде. Того это не устраивало.  
— Когда Вейзи узнает, что золото у вас, он кинет все силы на твою поимку.  
Робин недоверчиво выгнул бровь.  
— Ты пойми, это не собственность какого-то барона, которая в случае появления законного владельца не досталась бы Вейзи. Это деньги на возвращение короля из Святой земли, которые не должны до него добраться.  
— Вряд ли Вейзи сможет мне помешать, — уверенно заявил Робин.  
— Он-то не сможет, а вот принц Джон с его армией...  
— Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? Отдать деньги Вейзи?  
— Если я не увижу обоз на назначенном месте, то не смогу доставить его шерифу, — подсказал Гай.  
— Но ты не хочешь, чтобы мы забрали содержимое себе. Предлагаешь просто проводить обоз через лес и пожелать счастливого пути?  
— Не через лес. Перехватите его и направьте через другой город, чтобы я эти сундуки и в глаза не видел.  
— Как пожелаете, сэр Гай, — захлопал ресницами Робин.  
— Уже светает, — намекнул тот, неохотно отстраняясь от его припухших губ.  
— Когда теперь?..  
— В следующую пятницу. Если мне понадобится сообщить что-то срочное, записка будет лежать в обычном месте.  
— Почему бы тебе не дождаться меня вместе с запиской? — Робин накрыл ладонью пах Гая.  
— Это опасно.  
— Что за жизнь без опасностей?  
— Возможно... я лично доставлю сообщение, — не прошло и минуты, как Гай сдался под ласками разбойника.  
— Очень ответственно с вашей стороны, сэр Гай, — и Робин оседлал его бедра.


	3. Лучше птица в руках...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вейзи пытает Робин Гуда. Или нет?

Из покоев шерифа Вейзи доносились голоса и клекот, будто там кого-то душат, и жертва из последних сил пытается что-то сказать. Стражники привыкли ко всякому, но обычно Вейзи пытал несчастных внизу, в подземелье, а тут явно был особый случай. По замку ползли слухи, что поймали самого Робин Гуда, и стражники напрягали слух, не желая пропустить ни слова. Один даже осмелился заглянуть в замочную скважину.

— Гисборн, подай мне клещи.  
Гай с некоторой дрожью наблюдал, с какой откровенной жестокостью Вейзи издевается над живым существом. Даже Робин Гуд этого не заслужил.  
— Гисборн, не стой, как вкопанный. Гуд, заткнись!  
Робин Гуд, однако, продолжал издавать неприятные режущие слух звуки. Из глубокого пореза у него на шее текла кровь, а в черепе зияла трещина, вызывающая у Гая тошноту. Почему он должен на это смотреть?  
— Гисбо-о-орн!  
Гай наконец-то взял со стола клещи и протянул шерифу. Повертев их в руках, Вейзи покачал головой и схватил кинжал. Со сладострастной ухмылкой он воткнул острие Гуду в грудь и повернул. Но Гуд еще трепыхался и пытался вырваться. Тогда шериф всадил кинжал до конца, и Гай вздрогнул. Издав последний писк, Робин Гуд затих навсегда.  
— Учись, мальчик мой, — изрек Вейзи, вытирая кинжал о штаны. — Вот так и надо расправляться с разбойниками.  
— Разбойники побольше будут.  
— Ах, Гиззи, какая разница?  
— Как бы вы ни назвали канарейку, она все равно останется птицей.  
— Надо же на ком-то упражняться.  
Смахнув труп канарейки на пол, Вейзи уселся за стол, а Гай с сочувствием посмотрел на клетку, где еще хватало будущих жертв. В отличие от Робин Гуда птицы ничем не провинились и не заслуживали такой мучительной смерти.

В следующий раз, когда Вейзи вложил в руки Гаю канарейку, тот будто бы случайно ее выпустил. Возможно, ей удастся вырваться из замка невредимой.


	4. Контроль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шериф обладает необыкновенной и странной властью над Гисборном.
> 
> Действие происходит во время и после 6 серии 2 сезона.

Гай ворвался в комнату шерифа и навис над его столом:  
— Вы не можете отдать Мэриан Уинчестеру!  
— Почему нет? — Вейзи даже не поднял головы, продолжая подпиливать ногти.  
— Потому что... потому что вы обещали ее мне.  
— Боже мой, Гисборн, неужели ты все еще надеешься ею овладеть?  
— Я...  
— Не отвечай. Сейчас нам нужна поддержка Уинчестера, поэтому я дам ему то, что он хочет. А хочет он Мэриан.  
— Но Мэриан...  
— Меня вот, что интересует, Гисборн, — задумчиво произнес Вейзи, откладывая пилочку, — почему ты оспариваешь мое решение?  
— Я не...  
— Мы же договаривались, — вновь перебил шериф, — что ты следуешь моим указаниям и не задаешь лишних вопросов. Кажется, ты напрашиваешься на жесткие меры.  
По глазам Вейзи Гай догадался, что сейчас последует.  
— Простите меня, я сказал, не подумав, — проговорил он без особой надежды.  
— Придется вновь напомнить, чьи интересы должны быть у тебя на первом месте.  
Вейзи три раза стукнул костяшками пальцев по столу и улыбнулся:  
— А теперь повторяй за мной, Гиззи. Шериф всегда прав.  
— Шериф всегда прав, — медленно и четко произнес Гай, не отрывая взгляда от рук Вейзи на столе.  
— Я делаю все, что скажет мне шериф.  
— Все, что скажет мне шериф.  
— А теперь подготовь Мэриан для Уинчестера, — Вейзи вновь стукнул по столу, словно подчеркивая свои слова.  
Гай кивнул и вышел в коридор.

Целый час он провел в своих покоях, разрываясь между заботой о Мэриан и страхом перед шерифом. В конце концов, Гай сумел себя убедить, что, предупредив Мэриан, напрямую не нарушит приказ, и направился к ней. Как он и боялся, девушка не поняла, почему Гай просит ее покинуть замок. К сожалению, на подробные объяснения не было времени.  
— Если шериф узнает, что я делаю, моя жизнь будет в опасности.  
В сердцах Гай сказал больше, чем собирался. Он выдал ей правду.  
Мэриан продолжала упрямиться. Она не понимала, какую власть имеет над ним Вейзи, и что Гай не может от нее избавиться.  
— Уходите! Немедленно! — с этими словами Гай поспешно покинул ее покои и... натолкнулся на Вейзи.  
"На этот раз я пропал, — понял он, — шериф меня уничтожит". Тот леденяще спокойным тоном объяснил Гаю, в чем он не прав. Гисборн не мог выдавить ни слова. Правда, теперь слова уже не имели значения. И когда Вейзи схватил его за шею, грозясь придушить, Гай лишь смотрел, не моргая — как птица, на которую уже начал действовать змеиный яд.  
— Веди. Леди Мэриан. К Уинчестеру, — прогремел в сознании отчетливый приказ шерифа.  
Что-то внутри переломилось, и Гай с облегчением выдохнул, чувствуя, что снова может пошевелиться.  
— Даже не думай мне противиться, Гисборн, — ласково улыбнулся Вейзи, проведя пальцем по его щеке, — иначе я сделаю так, что Мэриан тебя возненавидит, и будет счастлива уехать даже с Уинчестером.  
Последним, что запомнил Гай, было три щелчка пальцами.

Мэриан как раз собиралась уходить, когда на пороге появился Гисборн. Он медленно протянул руку и сомкнул пальцы вокруг ее запястья.  
— Мэриан... извините.  
В следующую секунду сожаление в его глазах сменилось равнодушием — возможно, оно ей привиделось. Когда Мэриан доставили к лорду Уинчестеру, Гай ушел, даже не оглянувшись.

Робин, нахмурившись, следил, как Гай инструктирует своих людей, чтобы никого не пропускали в зал, кроме тех, кто покажет особенное кольцо. Рыцарь двигался заторможенно, словно пьяный, и Робину это не понравилось. Улучив момент, когда тот вышел по нужде на задний двор, он приставил ему кинжал к спине и затащил в подворотню.  
— Что происходит, Гисборн, черт подери? — резко произнес Робин.  
Гай оглянулся через плечо, и Робина испугала пустота в его глазах. Что с ним сделал Вейзи? Не пытал же, в самом деле? Да, он пообещал, что превратит жизнь Гая в ад, хотя на взгляд Робина, она такой и была, но Вейзи редко приводил угрозы в исполнение.  
Внезапно Робин вспомнил кое-что еще: Гай во время разговора с шерифом почти все время молчал и даже не сопротивлялся, когда Вейзи начал распускать руки. А ведь только Робину он позволял касаться себя. И Вейзи слишком уж часто щелкал пальцами, хотя проблем с нервами у него вроде не было.  
— Что с тобой сделал Вейзи? — спросил Робин.  
Гай продолжал молчать. Повинуясь внезапной догадке, Робин щелкнул пальцами три раза и велел:  
— Расскажи все, что произошло после приказа шерифа отвести Мэриан к Уинчестеру.  
— Не помню, — ровным тоном ответил Гай.  
— Вспомни. Я приказываю тебе вспомнить.  
И это сработало.

— Гисборн, очнись.  
Гай огляделся и с удивлением заметил, что находится на улице, а рядом с ним стоит Робин.  
— Слава богу, это был понятный и заметный знак, — усмехнулся Робин. Выглядел он донельзя довольным, и Гай не мог понять причин его радости.  
— Какой знак?  
— Тройной щелчок пальцами, конечно же. Вейзи подчинил тебя своей воле.  
— Он давно это делает, я же тебе рассказывал, — устало вздохнул Гай. — Только я не знал, как ему это удается.  
— И я давно советовал тебе уйти со мной в лес, а ты продолжал настаивать, что подле шерифа полезнее.  
— Я имею право рисковать своей жизнью точно так же, как и ты, — его беспокойство оставило Гая равнодушным.  
— На этот раз все по-другому, — нахмурился Робин. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, он полностью тебя контролировал! Ты мог бы убить меня, а потом все забыть.  
— Что я натворил? — спросил Гай после недолгого молчания.  
— Ты отдал Мэриан Уинчестеру, как и велел шериф.  
— А она?..  
— Нет, только закована и заперта в комнате.  
— Значит, ничего страшного не произошло, — Гай заметно расслабился и облокотился о стену, сложив на груди руки.  
— Ты вообще себя слышишь? — взорвался Робин. — Вейзи полностью подчинил тебя своей воле, а ты говоришь, что ничего не случилось!  
— С Мэриан все хорошо.  
— Да, но не с тобой!  
— Это не важно.  
— Не важно? — Робин обхватил Гая за шею и жестко поцеловал в губы. — Если тебе плевать на собственную жизнь, то мне — нет. Не смей так больше говорить, понял?  
Он снова его поцеловал, и на этот раз Гай разомкнул губы, пропуская его язык. Через несколько минут Робин отступил и перевел дыхание.  
— А теперь нам надо обговорить детали плана. Придется немного его изменить — Вейзи не должен догадаться, что больше тебя не контролирует...  
— Пока не контролирует, — тихо заметил Гай, но Робин уже пустился в объяснения.

Переодевшись Черным рыцарем, Робин прошел в зал, обменявшись взглядом со стоящим на входе Гаем. Было решено, что под куртку Гай наденет рубаху с нашитыми внахлест металлическими пластинами, которые задержат нож. Сейчас они больше желали смерти Вейзи, чем срыва заговора против короля. Однако все пошло наперекосяк. Когда Робин закончил метать ножи, рыцари попадали на пол, словно мертвые, включая Гая — все же удар в упор вышибал на время дух. Гай собирался уже встать, как вдруг заметил движение слева от себя. Осторожность заставила его остаться на месте, и он не прогадал. Лишь когда поднялся Вейзи, он последовал его примеру. Шериф каким-то образом прознал о нападении и подготовился заранее. Но Гай ничего ему не рассказывал, в этом он был уверен. Если только... если только он об этом просто напросто не забыл. Необходимо было выяснить, почему план не сработал, а для этого нужно уединиться с Вейзи.

Пока Гай думал, как бы переговорить с шерифом, не вызывая у того подозрений, Робина схватили. Гай надеялся, что лесная братия что-нибудь придумает — сам он мог вмешаться лишь в самом крайнем случае — ведь тогда ему придется бежать из Ноттингема и скрываться с Робином в Шервуде. К счастью, разбойникам удалось спасти вожака, вот только один из них заехал Гаю по яйцам, что ему совсем не понравилось.

Вейзи призвал его к себе и обругал отмороженным ублюдком, после чего три раза хлопнул ладонью по деревянному настилу. Гай демонстративно огляделся, будто не знал, где находится, после чего обрушился на шерифа с жалобами на судьбу Мэриан. Тот, казалось, именно этого и ждал. Он велел Гаю избавиться от Уинчестера, что могло быть как выражением доверия, так и проверкой преданности.  
Поручение Гай выполнил без колебаний. Догнать карету, как и вонзить Уинчестеру кинжал в спину, не составило труда. Оставив труп лежать на земле, Гай посадил Мэриан на лошадь позади себя и вернулся в замок, где наконец-то выдалась возможность выпытать у Вейзи нужную информацию.  
— Я доволен тобой, Гиззи, — шериф действительно выглядел довольным. — У меня только один вопрос. — Гай напрягся. — Откуда ты узнал, что Гуд попытается меня убить?  
— У меня хорошие шпионы, — уклончиво ответил Гай, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, много ли успел наговорить шерифу.  
— Правда? Раньше они не приносили никакой пользы. Кто же тебе сообщил, Гисборн? Скажи мне имя этого молодчика, и я его награжу.  
Гай усиленно думал, но в голову приходил только один вариант:  
— Алан Э'Дэйл.  
— Хорошо, что мы его не казнили, правда? Возможно, он еще нам пригодится.  
Вейзи отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и Гай понадеялся, что тот остался доволен его ответом — с шерифом никогда нельзя было быть уверенным.

— Клянусь, я не помню, что ему рассказал, — сказал Гай, встретившись ночью с Робином в укромном месте.  
— В Святой земле я наслушался многого об арабских чудесах, — задумчиво начал Робин, — в том числе, об умении подчинять людей своей воле. Так вот, если в таком состоянии задавать вопросы, человек будет честно отвечать, но в рамках вопроса, понимаешь? Если Вейзи не спрашивал, шпионишь ли ты для меня, вряд ли ты выдал наши отношения.  
— А если он спросил, работаю ли я на него?  
— Разумеется, ты на него работаешь. Ты бы уже был в кандалах, если бы он что-то заподозрил.  
— Если только он не решил использовать меня для дезинформации, — с сомнением произнес Гай.  
— Это мы скоро узнаем. Слушай, тебе надо отдохнуть: возвращайся в Локсли, оставь Вейзи одного на несколько дней.  
— Не могу, за это время он может организовать очередную облаву в Шервуде.  
— В Шервуде? — рассмеялся Робин. — Он никогда меня не поймает. К тому же в Локсли я смогу тебя навестить.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — Гай не разделял его игривого настроения. — А вдруг это ловушка?  
— Тебе теперь везде мерещатся ловушки. А ведь совсем недавно ты бесстрашно участвовал в покушении на Вейзи.  
— Я не за себя боюсь, — нахмурился Гай.  
— Я все равно к тебе приду, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Робин. — Не могу сутки напролет быть в напряжении, как ты. Если не ловить в жизни приятные моменты, то зачем жить? Ты же не откажешься от моей компании ночью? Когда мы в последний раз были вместе?  
— Около месяца назад.  
— Целый месяц! Нет, Гай, езжай сегодня же в Локсли, а я последую за тобой.  
— Ладно, — сдался Гай, которому и самому не терпелось заняться любовью — длительное воздержание никогда ему не нравилось.  
— Вот и славно. Небольшой аванс?  
Гай приобнял Робина за плечи и поцеловал в висок, промахнувшись в темноте.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, Гисборн, — расхохотался Робин и впился ему в губы.  
Касаясь Робина всем телом, Гай почувствовал, насколько тот возбужден.  
— Кажется, ты не дождешься моего приезда в Локсли, — усмехнулся он, накрывая ладонью пах любовника.  
— Придется сделать привал в лесу, — согласился Робин, дергая застежки его куртки. — Или ты можешь мне помочь.  
— Это слишком опасно, нас могут обнаружить, — Гай попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу.  
— Ерунда, если еще не обнаружили, то уже не обнаружат. Дьявол, ну почему ты не носишь что-нибудь, что легко снять?  
— Из-за Вейзи, — признался Гай, принимаясь распускать шнуровку на штанах Робина.  
— Что опять натворил этот извращенец?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Надеюсь, он ничего с тобой не сделал? — посерьезнел Робин, отрываясь от расстегивания куртки Гая.  
— При взгляде на несколько слоев моей одежды его пыл каждый раз угасал.  
— Странно, а меня бросает в жар.  
— Вот сейчас и проверим, — усмехнулся Гай, взглядом указывая на остальные застежки.  
Потом им стало не до разговоров, и долгое время слышались только нетерпеливые стоны, шорох нижнего белья и, в конце концов, вздохи облегчения и удовольствия.


	5. О владениях и конфискации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночные приключения Гая не уступают его дневным.

Гай вошел в покои и начал яростно срывать с себя одежду.  
— Ванну мне! Погорячее! — приказал он служанке и резко наклонился вперед, чтобы одним движением стянуть шоссы. — О, дьявол! Чертов Вейзи, ненавижу этого ублюдка! — прорычал он, хватаясь за поясницу. — А ты, — добавил он, заметив, что служанка все еще здесь и смотрит на него, вытаращив в испуге глаза, — забудь, что сейчас слышала, иначе твой хладный труп найдут в лесу.  
Девушка взвизгнула и припустила бегом из комнаты.  
— Ванну не забудь! — крикнул ей вслед Гай.  
В ожидании целебного омовения он с кряхтением улегся на кровать, пытаясь расслабить спину. Снизу раздался шорох.  
— Проклятые крысы, — сообщил Гай потолку.  
— Сам ты крыса, — обиженно ответил голос сбоку.  
Повернув голову, Гай увидел отряхивающегося Робина.  
— Ты что, под кроватью прятался? — обрадовался Гай.  
— Да.  
— Отлично, не придется там мыть.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто сам ползаешь с тряпкой на карачках.  
Спина отозвалась болезненной дрожью.  
— Ты не вовремя, — сообщил Робину Гай. — Я сегодня не в том состоянии, чтобы даже пальцем двинуть. Кстати, скоро вернется служанка — залезай обратно под кровать.  
— Не вернется, — уверенно ответил Робин, усаживаясь на край постели. — Ты ее так напугал, что она уже, наверное, собирает вещи.  
— А я так надеялся принять горячую ванну, — вздохнул Гай.  
— Как бы ты в нее залез с твоей-то спиной? — поинтересовался Робин, меряя взглядом его обнаженное тело. — Тебя Вейзи, что ли, избил?  
— Этот сморчок? — произнес Гай презрительно, поскольку "сморчок" его все равно не слышал. — Просто целый день пришлось показывать солдатам, как рыть траншеи. Болваны! За что шериф им только платит?  
— Наверное, за мою поимку, — предположил Робин и погладил его по груди.  
— Поймаешь тебя, — недовольно проворчал Гай, стараясь придвинуться поближе.  
— Не шевелись, — предупредил Робин, но было уже поздно.  
Гай взвыл от боли и схватился за бок.  
— Этот упырь должен повысить мне жалованье, — простонал он.  
— Перевернись на живот, — велел Робин, помогая ему. — Я сейчас все исправлю.  
— Как исправишь? — заволновался Гай, поворачивая голову и следя за разбойником, который двинулся в угол комнаты.  
— Увидишь.  
Робин снял лук, колчан со стрелами, сапоги, затем остальную одежду, оставшись в нижней рубахе и шоссах, и забрался с ногами на кровать, разминая ладони.  
— Ты же не намерен?.. — В душу Гая закрались подозрения. — Ты же не думаешь, что секс все лечит, да? Я не в том настроении, Гуд.  
— И почему ты всегда думаешь только об одном?  
— Потому что ты всегда об этом думаешь, — проворчал Гай. — Стоит мне раздеться, как ты сразу на меня набрасываешься. А если я не успеваю раздеться...  
— Я же не насильник какой-нибудь, чтобы трахать тебя в твоем положении, — возмутился Робин. — Меня не возбуждают бревна, знаешь ли.  
— Конечно, — не поверил Гай. — А как без предупреждений засунуть в меня член, пока я сплю...  
— Это другое, — не внял его жалобам Робин. — Вытяни руки вверх. И насколько я помню, ты ни разу не возмущался.  
На это Гаю возразить было нечего. Так уж получилось, что он любил утром поспать, а Робину надо было уходить до рассвета.  
Тем временем Робин принялся разминать его сведенные мышцы, избегая поврежденного места на пояснице. Гай наконец смог расслабиться и отдохнуть. Очнулся он, когда Робин сильно потянул кожу над позвоночником. Что-то внутри хрустнуло, а в следующий миг Гаю стало жарко от прилившей к голове крови.  
— Ничего особенного, — сообщил Робин, — просто несколько позвонков выскочило.  
— Все-то ты знаешь, — с ноткой зависти вздохнул Гай.  
— Просто слушаю, когда умные люди делятся со мной полезным опытом. В Святой земле есть много разных умельцев, ты сам видел.  
— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты воевал бок о бок с Ричардом, а не с Саладдином.  
— Из твоих уст это звучит почти как комплимент.  
— Накрой меня одеялом, если тебе не трудно, Гуд, — через некоторое время произнес Гай, не открывая глаз. До его уха донеслось нечто, похожее на чавканье. — Мне холодно, — недовольно проворчал он чуть позже. Никакой реакции. — Робин!  
Повернув голову, Гай с удивлением увидел, как тот дрочит, глядя на его лоснящееся после массажа тело. Головка уже блестела, предвещая скорое завершение. Заметив устремленный на его член взгляд, Робин чертыхнулся и, еще несколько раз двинув рукой, кончил.  
— Даже не знаю, меня это больше пугает или заводит? — задумчиво произнес Гай. — Раньше в моем присутствии ты себя не удовлетворял.  
— Ты сам сказал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
— Ты все равно никогда меня не слушаешь.  
— Не ревнуй меня к моей правой руке, Гисборн, — усмехнулся Робин, — и спи.  
Как по команде, Гая одолела зевота. Сквозь полуопущенные веки он наблюдал, как Робин устраивается рядом и накрывает их обоих одеялом.  
— Свечи задуй, — сонно напомнил Гай.  
— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — отказался Робин.  
Гай заснул на середине придуманного мысленно ответа.

***

Что-то разбудило Гая, и он долго не мог понять, что именно. Ощутив спиной чужую возбужденную плоть, он начал догадываться.  
— Гисборн, мне скоро уходить, — произнес Робин шепотом, наклонившись к самому уху Гая. — А пока я хочу тобой овладеть.  
— Неужели ты так и не смирился с конфискацией земель? — пробормотал Гай в подушку, пока Робин пристраивался сзади. — Ну, владей, Гуд, владей.  
Через несколько минут ритмичных движений Робин остановился:  
— Немного помощи не помешало бы, Гисборн.  
— Ты и без меня прекрасно справляешься, человек в капюшоне.  
— Неужели тебе нисколечко не нравится? — обиделся Робин, просунув руку ему под живот и нащупав вялый член.  
— Очень нравится, — уверенно возразил Гай. — Давно я так хорошо не спал.  
— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, Гисборн! — прошипел Робин и с усиленным рвением принялся толкаться в его задницу.  
— О, да, убей меня, убей меня нежно! — простонал Гай для порядка и закрыл глаза, пытаясь поймать обрывки сна, в котором он повелевает Вейзи покинуть Ноттингем, а тот его беспрекословно слушается.  
Робин пыхтел уже, как конь, дорвавшийся до воды, и стал бить в ту самую заветную точку внутри Гая — после такого тот никогда не мог остаться равнодушным. Гай попытался игнорировать предательский зов плоти, но его член спать больше не хотел.  
— Тебе нужно было мое участие? — сдался он. — Если ты не будешь так спешить, то, возможно, и я смогу получить удовольствие.  
— Надо же, ты все-таки проснулся, — раздался над ним ехидный голос. — Что случилось? Приснился кошмар, и ты захотел к мамочке Робину?  
— Кажется, у меня сейчас все упадет, — Гай представил себе Робина в платье.  
— А мы ведь не можем этого позволить? Ладно, переворачивайся на спину. — Гай так и сделал. — У меня, слава богу, есть совесть.  
— Огромная совесть, — согласился Гай, оглядывая его внушительное достоинство.  
— Хватит на двоих.  
— Разделять такую совесть на части было бы преступлением, — Гай с пылом посмотрел в глаза Робину и раздвинул ноги.  
— Постой, мы точно говорим о совести? — заподозрил неладное Робин.  
— Да ты испорченный мальчишка! — Гай с ужасом понял, что начал ворковать, как Мэриан с подаренным конем. Не хватало еще предложить Робину морковку за прекрасное исполнение трюка — тогда он точно его убьет.  
— За короля и Англию! — воскликнул Робин и наклонился к паху Гая, вбирая в рот его наполовину вставший член.  
— Честное слово, ты делаешь все, чтобы я сегодня не кончил, — недовольно проворчал Гай. — За короля и Англию? Почему не за Ноттингем и шерифа? Ах да, это же должны быть мои слова.  
Робин что-то неразборчиво промычал и провел языком по головке. Гай задрожал и на какое-то время потерял способность мыслить. Ни странные призывы Робина, ни его понуждения к утреннему сексу, когда Гай видел десятый сон, не шли ни в какое сравнение с удовольствием, которое тот каждый раз ему доставлял. И черт с ним, с ранним подъемом. Доспит днем на приеме, подпирая стену за спиной Вейзи. У того ведь нет глаз на затылке.  
— М-м-м... — Робин оторвался от Гая и облизнулся. — Теперь я знаю, как тебя разбудить по-настоящему. В следующий раз с этого и начну.  
— Всегда готов, — с блаженной улыбкой ответил Гай, затем встрепенулся. — Нет, не надо так будить, я же с перепугу решу, что это Вейзи меня домога... Ой!  
— Вейзи? — грозно выпрямился Робин. — Так-так, значит, пока я борюсь с несправедливостью, ты тут развлекаешься с шерифом?  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, — покраснел Гай. — Вейзи не приходит ко мне по утрам за... ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Да? — Робин продолжал недоверчиво сверлить его взглядом.  
— Да! Просто я часто засыпаю на службе, понимаешь? У Вейзи такой скучный и усыпляющий голос... От одних только воспоминаний меня клонит в сон... Так вот, просыпаюсь я всегда от его криков: "Гисбо-о-орн, ты оглох или просто меня игнорируешь?", либо от пинков. Вот я и не хочу просыпаться с мыслями о Вейзи, когда ты языком вытворяешь подобное. Кстати, почему ты остановился?  
— Так и быть, поверю в эту сказку, — усмехнулся Робин и похлопал его по коленям, многозначительно приподняв брови.  
Гай обхватил его ногами за талию и сполз ниже, так что член Робина оказался у его задницы.  
— Сам бы послушал эти бесконечные речи, я бы на тебя посмотрел. Бегать по лесам каждый может, а вот... Ах! Да, еще раз! Сильнее! — Робин ускорился, но Гаю этого было мало. — Где твоя хваленая энергия, Гуд? Зря ты что ли целыми днями торчишь на открытом воздухе? Ах! Подбавь жару, никчемный бродяга!  
— Знаешь, Гисборн, я, конечно, не против разговоров во время этого самого, но ты перегибаешь палку. Никчемный?  
— Извини, само как-то вырвалось. Только не останавливайся! Благородный Робин Гуд, самый лучший, самый красивый, самый благородный... благородный... э-э-э...  
— Продолжай, — Робин участил толчки, и Гай ухватился за изголовье кровати.  
— Борец за добро и справедливость! — возопил он, когда Робин одной рукой обхватил его член и стал дрочить. — Крадет у богатых и дает бедным... Деньги. Хотя я бы посмотрел, как ты даешь бедным, противный разбойник! Скажи, ты не занимаешься этим со своими друзьями? У вас там в лесу женщин нет, зато свежий воздух и...  
— Гисборн, мне надоели твои фантазии о групповухе. Если у тебя с этим проблемы, меня это не интересует. И даже не надейся трахнуть членов моей банды.  
— Члены! — простонал Гай.  
— Замолчи.  
— Я думал, тебе нравятся разговоры в постели.  
— Гисборн, предупреждаю...  
— Еще! — вскрикнул Гай.  
— Что?  
— Скажи это еще раз.  
— Предупреждаю? — Робин даже замедлился.  
— Нет, скажи это грозным тоном и чтобы я поверил, что ты меня накажешь за непослушание, о, повелитель английских лесов.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — задумчиво произнес Робин, продолжая ласкать член Гая. — А теперь слушай меня внимательно, Гисборн. Ты ведь слушаешь? Хорошо, иначе я найду тебя, привяжу к кровати и покажу, что делают с непослушными черными рыцарями.  
— Да! Покажи мне! — глаза Гая начала застилась пелена удовольствия, он чувствовал, что еще немного и...  
— Я возьму с собой лук, конечно, — продолжал Робин, — и выведу у тебя на спине свое имя наконечником стрелы.  
— Наконечником, — с блаженной улыбкой повторил Гай и выгнулся, изливаясь на простыни.  
Совершив еще несколько быстрых толчков, Робин последовал за ним.  
— Ты извращенец, Гисборн, — пробормотал он, вытягиваясь рядом с Гаем. — Значит, тебе нравится, когда тобой управляют?  
— Выметайся из моей постели, Гуд, я хочу спать.  
— Ну, ты и гад! — простонал Робин сквозь хохот. — Но мне и правда пора, начинает светать. Не скучай без меня.  
— Угу, — сонно ответил Гай, заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
Робин напоследок шлепнул его по бедру и вылез в окно.


	6. Кубик Робина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Робин нашел способ отвлечь Гисборна от ловли разбойников в Шервуде.

— Робин, а ты уверен, что получится? — прошептал Алан, помогая тому влезть в окно спальни Гисборна.  
— Я все продумал, — ответил Робин и положил на подушку красиво перевязанную коробочку. — Гисборн решит, что это подарок от Мэриан на день рождения.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, когда у него день рождения? — прищурился Алан.  
— Это долгая история, — отмахнулся Робин и принялся спускаться по веревке.

***

Гай, пребывающий в наихудшем из своих плохих настроений, вошел в покои и ударил кулаком по двери. Вейзи вновь устроил ему разнос за невыполненное поручение, будто это его вина, что Роберт Хантингтон, он же Робин Гуд, поселился со своей бандой в лесу. Разве не шериф вынудил того пуститься в бега? Он, Гай, честно собирался передать Гуду управление поместьем, а Вейзи высмеял искренние и справедливые порывы его души — вот пусть и расхлебывает теперь. Но нет, по мнению шерифа, во всем виноват Гай, особенно в том, что от него не зависит.

Задумавшись, Гай не сразу заметил, что на кровати что-то лежит. Подойдя ближе, он обнаружил коробку из ивовых прутьев с прикрепленной к ней запиской: "Дорогому Гаю от любящей Мэриан". Наверняка опять ей что-то от него надо — попросить за отца, например. Правда, почерк был не совсем ее, но Гай решил, что Мэриан просто писала впопыхах, возможно, даже на ходу. Развязав бант и подняв крышку, он увидел странный предмет — куб с налепленными разноцветными квадратиками. К нему прилагалась инструкция на бересте, написанная все тем же кривым почерком: "Поворачивай части кубика так, чтобы каждая грань состояла из мозаики одного цвета — и я стану твоей. P.S. И не вздумай переклеивать кусочки". Гай нахмурился: Мэриан не хотела выходить за него замуж даже после многочисленных подарков, а сейчас согласна, если он справится с какой-то детской задачей. Что ж, Гай никогда не упускал свой шанс. Усевшись на кровать, он принялся крутить куб и так, и эдак, но, к его удивлению, мозаика не складывалась. Мэриан оказалась куда хитрее, чем он думал, и без борьбы сдаваться не собиралась. "Я справлюсь, вот увидишь", — Гай сжал зубы и, забыв о голоде, принялся яростно вертеть грани куба. Он сам не заметил, как увлекся, забыв и про Мэриан, и про шерифа, и про Гуда.

***

— А где ты достал эту штуку? — поинтересовался Алан, когда вся банда собралась у костра.  
— У одного сарацина в Святой земле. Он чуть не спятил, пытаясь собрать кубик, так что я, можно сказать, спас ему жизнь.  
— И теперь ты решил таким хитрым способом избавиться от Гисборна?  
— Всего лишь отвлечь. Уж слишком часто он нам мешает.  
— Хм, — Алан задумчиво заковырял в зубах. — А у этой штуки есть название?  
Робин пожал плечами:  
— Я решил, что "кубик Рубика" звучит неплохо. Так звали сарацина.  
— Кубик Робина? — переспросил Мач с другого конца поляны.  
— Рубика, — хором ответили ему Алан, Уилл и Маленький Джон.  
— А Кубик его первое имя? — не унимался Мач.  
— У сарацинов таких имен не бывает, — заметила Джак.  
— А Рубик, значит, бывает? — обиделся Мач и целых пять минут ни с кем не разговаривал.

***

Вот уже несколько дней Вейзи не видел Гисборна, но особо не тревожился: мало ли, что задержало его в Локсли? Может, окучивает очередную служанку. Однако сейчас это переходило все границы! Вейзи раздраженно взглянул на клепсидру, затем на дверь — Гисборн все не появлялся. Он послал за ним еще утром, но от того не было ни слуху, ни духу. А ведь раньше тот никогда не заставлял себя столько ждать, и Вейзи призадумался, а не случилось ли чего. Возможно, Робин Гуд зарезал его во сне, как грозился однажды. А если Гисборн все же посмел его ослушаться, он в нем больше не нуждается. Проклиная нерадивого помощника, Вейзи вызвал начальника гарнизона и поручил ему задание Гисборна.

***

— Робин, мы поймали стражника, — сообщил Маленький Джон. — Он молчит, как рыба, и я подумал, что ты сможешь его разговорить.  
— Неужели у Вейзи нашелся человек, умеющий хранить тайны? — не поверил Робин. — Тащи его сюда, посмотрим, что это за зверь такой.  
Когда Генри устраивался на службу к шерифу, он не думал, что его будут так жестоко пытать лесные разбойники. Их вожак нагло ел истекающую соком оленину прямо у него перед носом, и ноздри щекотал невыносимо аппетитный запах. В желудке заурчало.  
— Ладно, — сдался Генри, — я все расскажу, только дайте мне поесть.  
— Смотри-ка, — усмехнулся Робин, — кажется, их в замке не кормят.  
— Уж точно не олениной, — заметил Алан.  
— Говори, куда послал тебя шериф, — обратился к солдату Робин.  
— В Йорк.  
— Зачем?  
— Для поддержания хороших отношений с тамошним шерифом. Должен был ехать Гисборн, но...  
— Но?  
— Он уже несколько дней не выходит из покоев, — признался Генри. — Никто не знает, что с ним случилось.  
— А выломать дверь не пробовали? — поинтересовался Алан.  
— Выломаешь ее, это же цельный дуб, — обиделся Генри.  
— А если Гисборн уже умер?  
— Тогда тем более спешить некуда.  
— Какой практичный молодой человек, — похвалил Алан. — Нам бы такой пригодился, а, Робин?  
— Возвращайся к шерифу и скажи, что мы пропустим только Гисборна, — усмехнулся опальный граф.  
Генри испуганно кивнул и был таков. Когда он скрылся за деревьями, Маленький Джон недоуменно взглянул на Робина:  
— С каких это пор мы пропускаем Гисборна?  
— С тех самых, как Гисборну явно не до нас. Я недооценил силу его чувств к Мэриан. Не думал, что ради нее он готов решать головоломку дни и ночи напролет.  
— Разве не в этом была идея?  
— Но согласись, мало кто отдает какой-то игрушке все свое время.  
— Тот сарацин ведь чуть не спятил, — напомнил Алан.  
— Так то сарацин, они все странные, что с них возьмешь? — и Мач отправился готовить обед, не заметив злобного взгляда Джак.

***

Мозаика расплывалась перед глазами Гая, но он верил, что еще немного — и соберет третью грань. На кровати валялись обглоданные кости, оставшиеся от принесенной прислугой курицы, но Гай не обращал на беспорядок никакого внимания. Мозг был занят одним — сборкой кубика. Это стало для него делом принципа, и если бы даже обещание Мэриан оказалось шуткой, он все равно бы не смог оторваться от ее подарка. Все проблемы казались несущественными по сравнению с цветными квадратиками, не желающими становиться на нужное место.

***

— Какой еще кубик?! — орал Вейзи, стуча кулаком по столу. Стражник испуганно попятился к двери. — Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время он сидит с каким-то кубиком в руках?! Из-за куска дерева пропускает мимо ушей мои приказы?! Да я тебя велю пытать за эту ложь!  
— Богом клянусь, сэр, все так и есть, — пролепетал стражник, хватаясь за ручку двери. — Когда служанка принесла ему еду, она все видела собственными глазами.  
— Отобрать! Уничтожить! Привести ко мне!  
Стражник поспешно выскочил за дверь. Через несколько секунд в нее врезался кубок.

***

Гай не плакал, когда умерла его мать, он не плакал, когда им с сестрой пришлось бежать во Францию, и даже после неудавшегося покушения на тирана Ричарда Львиное Сердце не плакал. Но когда посланные шерифом солдаты ворвались в его покои и отобрали кубик, он не сумел сдержать слез. Самое дорогое и ценное в его жизни сломали прямо у него на глазах — такое он простить Вейзи не мог. Когда солдаты схватили его за руки и за ноги и понесли к повозке, чтобы сдать шерифу, Гай вырвался и с воплями убежал в лес. Теперь ничего не имело значения.

***

Робин удивленно глядел на Гисборна, понуро шагающего по тропинке. Видимо, ненадолго задержал его кубик Рубика, если он так скоро отправился на поимку разбойников. Но где же тогда его люди? Если Гисборн не устроил какую-нибудь хитрую ловушку, он был один. Натянув тетиву, Робин преградил ему дорогу.  
— И куда это мы идем? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
— Отвали, Гуд, — в глазах Гая Робин увидел неземную тоску и желание умереть.  
— Э-э-э, Гисборн, ты чего? Ты даже не попытаешься меня схватить?.. Эй, не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной, когда я к тебе обращаюсь! Неужели Вейзи простит, если ты упустишь такой шанс?  
Глаза Гая загорелись, и он остановился.  
— Вейзи... Я должен отомстить Вейзи!  
— Что?! — вытаращился на него Робин.  
— Он отобрал у меня самое дорогое, — к потрясению Робина Гай всхлипнул и опустился на землю. — Мне больше незачем жить.  
Против воли Робин расчувствовался. Никогда еще он не видел Гисборна в таком состоянии.  
— Да женись на Мэриан! — воскликнул он в сердцах. — Я же не знал, что ты так сильно ее любишь.  
— Мэриан? Что Мэриан?.. О, мой кубик, я так и не смог его собрать! А теперь уже поздно, его уничтожили по приказу шерифа... — и Гай закрыл лицо руками.  
— Ну-ну, мы отомстим Вейзи, обещаю, — Робин успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, хотя именно ему не помешал бы сейчас глоток самогона Матильды, а лучше — целая фляжка. Исключительно в качестве противошокового средства.  
— Ради этого я даже вступлю в твою банду немытых дикарей, — решительно кивнул Гай.  
Робин помог ему подняться и мысленно пообещал себе помолиться за сарацина Рубика.


	7. Ограждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После освобождения Арчера Робин и Гай возвращаются в Шервуд, где Гаю по-прежнему не рады.
> 
> Действие происходит после окончания 11-ой серии 3-го сезона; написано в настоящем времени.

Первое, что делает Гай перед тем, как отойти ко сну, — выкладывает линию из дубовых веток, призванную оградить его лежанку от остальной части помещения. Смысла в этом нет, но и вреда никакого. Если Гаю так легче, Робин не против.

Утром Гай берет свою порцию завтрака и садится в самом дальнем конце поляны. Он ест намеренно неторопливо, вызывающе глядя на каждого, кто смеет посмотреть в его сторону. Кейт что-то раздраженно говорит Мачу, резко встает и уходит. Остальные спешно доедают кашу и оставляют Робина одного. Гай сверлит его взглядом, но это не срабатывает, и Робин продолжает наблюдать за Гаем. Тот, наконец, заканчивает трапезу и так же неспеша покидает поляну, всем своим видом демонстрируя невозмутимость.

К полудню напряжение в их маленькой компании нарастает, и Робин собирает совет. Гай встает в дверях и не обращает никакого внимания на обсуждение дальнейших планов. Он с интересом разглядывает конструкцию стен и даже проводит по ним рукой. Робин повышает голос, подчеркивая важность своих слов, а то, что Гаю не нужно теперь напрягаться, чтобы услышать его, — совпадение. Алан, Мач и Кейт настаивают на участии Гая, но Робин колеблется. Краем глаза он следит за реакцией Гая, однако тот ничем не выдает своего отношения. Когда Робин предлагает перенести все на завтра, только Тук его поддерживает. Возможно, прозорливый монах считает, что после предыдущей вылазки Гаю нужно дать время обвыкнуться. Робин же руководствуется сугубо интересами своей банды.

В обед к Робину подсаживается Кейт.  
— Ему тут не место, — она даже не пытается понизить голос.  
— Мы это уже обсуждали, — отвечает Робин спокойно.  
Ему мерещится движение на другом конце поляны, но он не поднимает головы.  
— Робин, он же предатель и убийца!  
— Он помог освободить Арчера.  
— Он хочет втереться в доверие, чтобы потом сдать нас Изабелле.  
— Кейт...  
— Он убил моего брата!  
Иногда Робин думает, что если бы не действия Кейт тогда, ее брат был бы жив. Но тогда и в смерти Мэриан виноват Робин, поэтому он не позволяет себе эти мысли.  
— Кейт, ты можешь не доверять ему, но верь хотя бы мне, — Робин пытается возвать к ее чувствам, и это снова срабатывает.  
Робин смотрит на Гая, и тот резко опускает голову. Кейт неодобрительно качает головой и идет к Мачу, который, кажется, разделяет ее недоверие к бывшему помощнику шерифа.

Вечером Робин нарушает выложенную из веток границу, и садится на землю рядом с лежанкой. Гай наклоняется и стягивает с ноги сапог. Длинные волосы закрывают лицо, не позволяя Робину увидеть его выражение.  
— За весь день ты не промолвил ни слова. — Второй сапог встает рядом с первым. — Молчание тебе не поможет, знаешь ли. — Рядом ложатся кожаные наручи. — Я знаю, что ты меня не предашь. — Клацанье меча. — Не после того, что случилось с Мэг.  
— Не произноси ее имя! — Гай вскакивает, от его невозмутимости не остается и следа. — Слышишь? Никогда, никогда не упоминай при мне ее имени!  
— Ладно-ладно, что ты так взбеленился? Господи, — Робин оглядывается и до боли сжимает голень Гая. — На нас смотрят и нас слушают. Джон уже взялся за лук, так что лучше сними ладонь с рукоятки меча.  
После недолгих колебаний Гай опускает руку и вновь садится на лежанку.  
— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы здесь был Арчер, его бы ты выслушал.  
Гай усмехается, и напряжение вдруг спадает.  
— Он бы всех заболтал, украл все ценные вещи, а в ответ услышал бы лишь благодарности.  
— Это Арчер, — кивает Робин, улыбаясь.  
Последовавшая тишина больше не давит, и даже разбойники расслабляются. Джон отворачивается, Мач и Алан о чем-то тихо переговариваются, а Тук уже спит. Только Кейт временами бросает на них подозрительные взгляды, но Робин к этому привык.  
— Завтра у нас вылазка, — продолжает Робин осторожно. — Было бы здорово, если бы ты к нам присоединился. Ребята убедились бы, что...  
Гай хлестает по нему взглядом, и Робин тут же замолкает. Кажется, об остальных лучше сейчас не упоминать.  
— Я пойду, — неожиданно соглашается Гай и добавляет, чтобы стереть улыбку с лица Робина: — Не ради тебя или твоих... разбойников, а потому, что Изабелла должна гореть в аду. Каждое ограбление причиняет вред ее репутации и приближает к заслуженной смерти.  
— Тогда тебе понравится мой план. Мы собираемся перехватить посланника Изабеллы к принцу Джону, и сделаем это так...


End file.
